Please, don't run away
by EzriaBeauty
Summary: After their love making, Aria does not know what to think about her relationship with Ezra. Does Ezra love Aria? Will the two lovers ever get back together? Ezria 6x20
**Hey everyone !**

 **I know, I know, it's been a long time since I wrote and I really am sorry about this. I just had a lot to deal with these last months and it was really difficult to have time to write and deal with my own problems. Besides, I lost two people of my family who I loved and it was a shock when I discovered that I would never see them again, and I'm still not over it. But, I realized that I missed writing and writing is something that helps me a lot so I asked myself : ''Why shouldn't I continue writing fanfictions ?'' And here I am ! I'm back and I can finally write ! I decided to stop my fanfiction ''Sex Friends'' because I did not know how to continue it. So, I decided instead to write a 6x20 one-shot about Ezria, because this episode was just epic, especially the Ezria sex scene and I really wanted to see an after sex scene of Ezria in this episode which is why I decided to write one. I hope you'll enjoy ! And thank you for your support ! You are amazing !**

 **Aria's POV :**

When I arrived at Rosewood, I never thought I would see Ezra again, let alone be in his bed ! But that's exactly what happened. I arrived at Rosewood and found a broken man. A man who had lost hope. Hope in writing. I know that it must have been difficult to loose Nicole, he loved that woman and as much as it bothered me, I had to accept it. When I saw him so broken, I knew I had to help him. Ezra had helped me so many times and this time, it was my turn to help him. He had always been there for me and I had to do the same. The more he spent time with me, the more he seemed to heal. He was finally able to say goodbye to Nicole when we finished our book. I was so proud of him. When we learned that our book was loved by Jillian, my boss, I was so happy that I kissed him. How I missed his lips ! I knew I should not have done that because I had a boyfriend, but for once, I did what I really wanted. Our kiss was not enough for me. I wanted more. I wanted Ezra. We perfectly know that the sexual tension between us had to be relieved. That is why Ezra kissed me and we ended in his bed.

And now here I am ! In the bed of my ex-boyfriend. After five years without him, I finally feel alive and at home. Being with him again is all I wanted. I've never been eager to go to college because I knew he would not come with me. But now I can finally see him lying next to me... and naked, which does not bother me in any case. Our love making was incredible ! We could not help but smile, we were so happy to be together again, to make love again. I had dreamed of this moment since I left him to go to college.

I turn my head and see him sleeping soundly. He is so handsome. Five years had passed and he still is as sexy as the last time I saw him. He has not a single wrinkle, he is the same man. His apartment did not changed either. I feel myself in 3B but in a bigger place. His room resembles him so much. He has a huge library full of books. How could he read so much ? Even I do not have as many books as him. That's when I notice a picture of Nicole and Ezra hanging on the wall. In this picture, Nicole kisses Ezra on the cheek and he has a beaming smile. They look so happy. Perhaps I am just a substitute. Perhaps Ezra kissed me only because he missed Nicole. Maybe our love making means nothing to him. And the more I look at the picture, the more I realize that compared to Nicole, I am nothing. A tear runs down my cheek. Ezra probably doesn't love me.

I get up slowly to avoid waking him up and I begin to look for my clothes. After putting my underwear and my shorts, I remember that my shirt is somewhere in the kitchen. I go down the stairs and I begin the quest for my shirt. I do not see it anywhere. I try to remember all the scene to know where Ezra did launch my shirt, but the only thing I can think about is how I want to go back to Ezra.

''Is that what you're looking for ?'' someone asks behind me.

I turn to see the most handsome man, shirtless in front of me with my shirt in his hands. Flashbacks of our love making come back to my mind, when our bodies entwined. God ! I can't think about it now !

''Earth to Aria !'' Ezra says smiling.

''Er... Yeah, thanks.'' I say and put on my shirt.

''Were you going to leave without talking about what happened ?''

''I don't know what you're talking about'' I answer him while buttoning my shirt.

''Oh, I don't know, perhaps the fact that we slept together ?''

''I don't want to talk about it.''

I take my bag that is on the counter and prepare myself to leave Ezra's apartment. But if there is one thing that Ezra does not is give up. He takes my hand and I am forced to turn around and look at his beautiful eyes. Control yourself, Aria !

''Please, don't run away, Aria.''

I have to run away. I can't stay here. I don't know why I even came.

''I need to leave.'' I say.

''No, you won't leave until we have a serious conversation.''

''What is there to say, Ezra ?!'' I ask him, tears down my cheeks.

When Ezra sees me cry, he comes up to me and hugs me. I am confused and happy at the same time. I want to stay in his arms forever.

''Do you regret what we did ?'' He asks me.

''I... I don't know... We shouldn't have done it... It is not fair.''

''What do you mean ?''

''It's not fair for Liam and Nicole.''

Ezra looks me in the eyes and dry my tears. He strokes my cheeks.

''I'm going to be honest with you, Aria Montgomery. Since you left Rosewood, you took half of my heart with you. Since that day, I no longer lived. I missed you a lot. I dreamed so many times of the day I would see you again. I know you're with Liam, I know you care about him and if you love him, I won't do anything to separate you and we are going to pretend like we never slept together again. But, there is something I need to tell you. I love you. I always did and I always will.''

To hear him saying this is a relief to me. I thought our love making was nothing to him. And now, he is saying that he loves me.

''What about Nicole ?'' I ask tears of joy rolling down my cheeks.

''Nicole was an exceptional woman and I tried to love her, but I couldn't do it. I never managed to move on, Aria. Did you ever move on ?''

I have to tell him the truth. He was honest with me, I had to be too.

''In college, all the guys were immature idiots. I tried to move on but boys only wanted sex from me. I could not give them that, I have always belonged to you. When I left college, I met Liam. He was different from the other guys, but I never felt love for him. Whenever we were together, I imagined myself with you. So, no, I never moved on. And I love you too, forever.''

''You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that.'' Ezra says smiling.

''You don't know how happy I am to see you shirtless in front of me'' I answer.

Ezra starts laughing. I'm so glad to get to make him laugh, I was afraid that after Nicole's death he would never smile again. Ezra hugs me harder than ever.

''I was so scared that you didn't love me anymore, when I saw Liam kissing you at the hospital, I thought I would never have a chance to kiss again.'' Ezra says.

''Well, you were wrong. The only lips I wanted to kiss that day were yours.''

''You know you'll have to talk to Liam about this, right ?'' Ezra asks me.

''Yeah, I know... I feel sorry for him, he did not deserve me. He deserves someone who really loves him and not some stupid woman who is trying to move on from her ex-boyfriend.''

''You're not stupid and love can't be controlled.''

''I know but it's sad for him. I think he really loves me. He will be so broken.''

Ezra strokes my cheeks again and our lips connect. I could kiss this man for the rest of my life. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. Our kiss becomes more than just a kiss and soon Ezra unbuttons my shirt.

''Again ?'' I ask, ''Are three times not enough ?''

''It's been five years, so, no, it's really not enough'' He answers kissing my neck.

''I love you, Ezra.''

''I love you too, my B-26.'' He says kissing my nose, ''Promise me you will never run away from me again.''

''I promise.''

That's how we ended in his bed again.


End file.
